<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>About Whiskey and things to regret by hellsheep</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820007">About Whiskey and things to regret</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep'>hellsheep</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:07:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>763</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellsheep/pseuds/hellsheep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Daron had been addicted two times to alcohol and got clean and sober two times again. Guess it can't hurt to have a smooth and handsome Ex Raider, Ex drug addict, Ex Blood Eagle opening a bar at his C.A.M.P....</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beckett/Male Resident, Beckett/Male Vault Dweller</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>About Whiskey and things to regret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A short, fluffy one-shot because I can and I want.<br/>My male Fallout 76 character is named Daron but is not to be confused with my Fallout 4 Daron, even though both a bearded red heads.</p><p>The great RX Fury read my story. Check out his vid. It's awesome: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yb7EGUv64wo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You're late, I am already half way drunk!”, Beckett greeted Daron when he came up the stairs to the patio. The moon was full, the night cold and the sky clear. Beckett was sitting on the old couch  across  his bar and filled a second cup with Whiskey.</p><p>Daron dropped down on the couch next to him and took the glass with a thankful nod. He took a strong sip, grimacing slightly at first but then let out a satisfied sigh as he felt the golden liquor warming up his stomach. He shouldn't drink, he thought, after all he was happy to be clean and sober but since Beckett opened that bar here in his C.A.M.P. it became harder to say no to liquor than ever. So he just said: screw it. Might as well get drunk again.</p><p>“That was exactly what I needed. I was crawling through sewers. Filled with toxic waste. And ghouls”, Daron grumbled and moved around on the couch until he could put his head on Beckett's lap. He placed the Whiskey glass on his stomach, his legs dangling from the armrest, his gaze lost in the stars.<br/>
“That explains the smell”, he heard Beckett say but then felt a hand in his hair, caressing him softly. Immediately Daron felt how he was craving this touch, even if it was so gentle, such a small gesture. He shifted his gaze slightly so he could look at Beckett's face. An uneasy sensation started to wander over his body, a tension that he knew just too well. And while Beckett spoke about some people showing up here, buying booze and what not, Daron's thoughts drifted away. He imagined how this hand, that was touching him so gently, so shy right now, would grab hard into his hair, close to being painful, while he was bend over the bar and-</p><p>Daron's eyes widened a bit the moment he realized where his thoughts drifted towards to and why his pants felt tighter. Granted, it wasn't the first time he'd thoughts like this since Beckett crashed into his C.A.M.P and decided to be a bartender here now... but so far they haven't even kissed. Beckett tended to turn into an anxious mess whenever it came to their relationship.</p><p>“Hey. You're alright Boss?”, Beckett asked, raising an eyebrow.<br/>
Daron blinked. It must've been obvious that he wasn't listening to the bartender's stories.<br/>
“Uhm... I don't know. Hey... are you sure you... want me... to be with you?”, the Vault Dweller asked and lifted himself up, so he was on eye level with the Ex-Raider.<br/>
“Why are you asking that? Wait. I did something wrong, didn't I? But to be fair, I told you I would screw up...”<br/>
“No, no that's... no, you do fine. I just wonder if you... want this as much as I do or if you feel like... you owe me this. I mean... I brought it up. Right? The whole relationship-thing. I feel like I pushed you into something you didn't wa-hmmmpf?!” Daron's lips suddenly got sealed by Beckett's mouth brushing against them. For a second or two he couldn't process what was happening right now, because it happened so sudden, hands cupping his face, Beckett's eyes closed – but then Daron melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around the other man while he pressed him hard against his own body.. </p><p>“Wow, you're... good at this”, Daron mumbled breathless once they let go off each other again. More or less – Daron wasn't willing to move too far away right now.<br/>
“What. Kissing?”, Beckett asked with a smirk.<br/>
“Yeah. Like... for someone who's never been into a relationship and all...?”<br/>
The Ex-Raider moved a bit away from Daron, glancing to the side while he scratched the back of his head.<br/>
“Well I had some kind of uh... experience on that matter... the physical part, ya know...”<br/>
Daron raised an eyebrow. “Chem-ridden, bloody Raider sex orgies...?”<br/>
“You know, when you word it like that, it almost sounds as bad as it was.” Beckett sighed. “I don't remember much of it. My mind was clouded all the time. I only know I am not proud of things I've done.”<br/>
Daron's shoulders dropped a bit. “One of the many things you regret, hu...”, he said but then felt Beckett's hand on his neck, wandering upwards to his cheek.<br/>
Daron noticed the smile on Beckett's face. “Yeah”, he said with his smooth Whiskey voice before he would pull Daron in for another kiss, “But you are not one of them.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Please keep in my mind that English isn't my native language so please forgive me my mistakes - but feel free to show them to me!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>